Féérie de Noël
by katana 00
Summary: Harry Potter, particulièrement impatient et excité, était pareil à un gamin en ce merveilleux jour de Noël. Toute la sainte nuit, il avait inlassablement gigoté dans le gigantesque lit moelleux, rêvant joyeusement à la plus délicieuse des surprises ... JOYEUX NOËL et BONNES VACANCES !


**Disclaimer** **:** _Ayant été particulièrement sage (essentiellement grâce au silence côté postage), peut-être aurais-je l'agréable surprise de recevoir en cadeau les appétissants bishosex de M'dame J.K Rowling. Si je crois au Père Noël ? Pourquoi cette question ? ^^_

 _._

 **Blablamiaou** **:** _Minuscule OS, sans prétention et préparé sur le pouce, servant principalement d'excuse pour souhaiter d'excellentes fêtes et remercier sincèrement celles m'ayant soutenu durant mes délires passés (pardoooon à celles à qui je n'ai pas encore rendu réponse, faute de temps, ça viendra ^^)._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

 **«Féérie de Noël.»**

.

.

Harry Potter, particulièrement impatient et excité, était pareil à un gamin en ce merveilleux jour de Noël. Toute la sainte nuit, il avait inlassablement gigoté dans le gigantesque lit moelleux, rêvant joyeusement à la plus délicieuse des surprises que son amour lui aurait préparé, en cachette, pour le ravir et le combler de bonheur.

Durant des semaines, le héros du Monde Sorcier avait fermement tanné son amant, Draco Malfoy, afin d'obtenir le plus magnifique des cadeaux : un petit Malfoy à choyer et chérir tendrement. Aussi, dès l'aube, ne put-il retenir sa joie à dévaler, avec la discrétion d'un mastodonte et lourdaud dragon, l'escalier le menant au salon où le sapin avait été joliment disposé et paré de sa religieuse crèche familiale.

A son réveil, sa chère et tendre moitié n'étant plus étroitement lovée contre lui, au sein de leur confortable et doucereuse couche qu'ils avaient mainte fois étrennée et éprouvée la veille, aussitôt avait-il été béatement convaincu d'être miraculeusement exaucé. Comme par magie, Harry serait l'heureux papa d'un divin nouveau né qu'il couverait, excessivement et affectueusement, tandis qu'il serait alité dans son couffin près de l'âtre chaleureux de la cheminée.

\- « **Toi et tes idées à la con !** » fut le vibrant accueil généreusement offert par son fielleux compagnon, hurlant plus colériquement que jamais grâce à un ingénieux sonorus, trépignant furieusement du pied tant il était excédé et à bout de nerf suite aux rocambolesques bêtises incessantes inventées par son homme.

\- « **Mon petit elfe ?** » s'étonna, spontanément et innocemment, le coupable involontaire, dévisageant et détaillant, sans y croire réellement, la fine silhouette pas plus haute qu'un santon qui le reluquait sévèrement. Ou plutôt hargneusement, pour dire la vérité brute.

\- « **Cesses de m'affubler de ce ridicule sobriquet ! T'as vu la conséquence de ta monumentale crétinerie ? T'es fier de toi ? Stupide Potter !** » persiffla plus venimeux encore la pauvre petite victime de l'intempestif rétrécissement.

\- « **Mais j'y suis pour rien, mon petit elfe !** » objecta instinctivement, tentant de se dédouaner maladroitement d'une voix voluptueusement mielleuse, le responsable bien en peine, oubliant négligemment l'ordre vivement aboyé quelques secondes auparavant.

Abaissant promptement ses sublimes yeux émeraude, honteux tel un enfant pris en faute, il ne réussit qu'à rencontrer le ténébreux regard cendré, affreusement courroucé. L'ensorcelant et splendide gris perle avait dangereusement viré à l'anthracite le plus sombre, parfait annonciateur d'une houleuse et périlleuse tempête à l'horizon. Sans problème, Harry devinait que les prochaines heures allaient être férocement intenses et chaudes. Nul besoin d'être un brillant legilimens pour estimer que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour ses fesses !

\- « **Ah ouais ? Qui m'a cassé les couilles pour avoir un petit Malfoy ?** » l'enguirlanda copieusement, avec une conviction et une rage non démenties, celui qui avait échappé, de justesse, à un proéminent bidon, à l'image du vieux croulant en rouge, qui se serait fatalement achevé par un douloureux enfantement.

\- « **Un tour de braguette … euh de baguette ! … et l'affaire sera réglée.** » voulut-il alléger l'atmosphère, ou du moins paraitre le plus rassurant possible face au volcanique dragon scandalisé et se déchainant de plus belle avec sa fâcheuse et malencontreuse évocation sur combien il avait pu être tenace et lui coller au cul pour qu'il cède à son caprice.

\- « **Me crois-tu si demeuré pour ne pas y avoir songé seul ? Et pour ta gouverne, sache qu'aucun sort, ni aucune de mes prodigieuses créations, ne fonctionne.** » débita férocement le maitre es potions, fortement désemparé de finir ses jours aussi minuscule et insignifiant qu'un vulgaire insecte.

\- « **Ne perds pas espoir ! Je mettrais tout en œuvre pour recouvrer notre normalité.** » s'agenouilla théâtralement Harry, se répandant humblement en plates excuses sachant qu'il avait accidentellement semé la graine de la discorde.

\- « **T'as intérêt ! Sinon tu peux faire une croix sur nos torrides nuits de passion, espèce de fléau ambulant !** » le menaça, vigoureusement et astucieusement, Draco. En vil serpentard, hautement diplômé, il savait manipuler et jouer à merveille des faiblesses d'autrui. Et Merlin savait combien Harry était addict à son corps !

\- « **En même temps, nous avons évité la catastrophe.** » bredouilla, par mégarde et plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait désiré, Harry récupérant, méticuleusement et délicatement, au creux de ses mains le petit être fluet. Loin d'être fragile et sans défense cependant !

\- « **Pardon ? Et comment je te prie ?** » le toisa, plus impétueux et furibond, Draco n'en revenant pas que son amant puisse être aussi insouciant et délétère quant à cette dramatique tragédie.

\- « **Ben oui, ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu, amoureusement, t'appeler ma petite fée. … Tu aurais perdu alors toute virilité, et serais devenu ma petite femme chérie.** » sourit espièglement Harry, plus rêveur que jamais, zyeutant furtivement le petit jésus sagement endormi dans sa paille factice.

Déjà fortement obnubilé par les indécentes et potentielles prouesses sexuelles à venir, dues à la providentielle petitesse de son conjoint, Harry n'écoutait nullement la réponse diablement enflammée de son petit ami en son encontre. Pareille circonstance, sensationnelle et émoustillante, l'émerveillait et éveillait fantastiquement ses fantasmes les plus farfelus. Sans gêne ni fausse pudeur, le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération, en matière de bataille tout du moins, s'imaginait satisfaire, remarquablement et pleinement, son amoureux jusqu'à une foudroyante et fabuleuse jouissance. Par Merlin, il lui ferait chanter mille louanges !

Lascivement abandonné au creux de sa paume, Harry lécherait, avec une dévotion proche d'une totale adoration, l'ancien serpentard autrefois furieusement revigoré. Goulûment, outrancièrement, d'un fébrile et habile bout de langue exalté, il l'enverrait planer vers les étoiles. Ou, plus sournoisement, le soumettrait de la douce pulpe aérienne de son petit doigt, se baladant suavement sur l'intégralité de son affriolante silhouette. Titillant, savamment, encore et encore les rebondies ou délicates petites boules consacrées à son unique plénitude.

Alors, quand bien même son vœu, d'avoir un « petit Malfoy » à la maison, n'avait pas correctement été exaucé, Harry ne bouderait nullement son plaisant et féérique présent. La magie de Noël s'était avérée malicieusement taquine, soit, il saurait agréablement s'en contenter.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Blablamiaou** **:** _Mille mercis aux aventureuses ayant trainé les pattounes sur cette rikiki ficounette et qui déposeront, pour mon plus grand plaisir, une montagne de jolies reviewettes sous mon petit sapin virtuel ! Joyeux Noël et Bonnes Fêtes !_

 _J'en profite pour vous partager mes meilleurs et plus chat'l'heureux vœux pour 2018. Que tous vos souhaits, même les plus excentriques, se réalisent !_

 _A toutou bientôt ?_


End file.
